


His Scent on my Skin

by LuminousLake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Inappropriate Kagune Usage, M/M, Marking, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Kaneki, Scent Marking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: Hide was indeed spoken for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to try out just to see if I could actually do it.

It was like riding the waves in a turbulent storm. Each movement rocking him back and forth, drowning him completely in heat, pleasure, and pain. His vision was blurred due to his tears and he struggled to breathe through his nose while his mouth was currently occupied. Every inch of his flesh felt like it was being touched, stroked, caressed, and even bitten all at the same time, but maybe that just proved how out of it he was. They had been at for what seemed to be hours and he was sure they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Not until Kaneki got what he wanted.

 

_"...Hide..."_

 

Sepia brown eyes tried fruitlessly to blink away the water stationed in his eyes. Try as he might, all his vision could make out was a pale form with a shock of white leaning over him. He shuddered when he felt something warm and wet glide across the skin of his cheeks and slowly make its way down to his already achy neck. Another bite. Another mark. Another claim. He would've cried out, would've begged for mercy, but all he could do was choke and moan around the slick appendage that was taking residence in his mouth. Its movements mirroring the rhythm of its owners hips, sliding forward and retreating like the waves of the sea.

 

_"...My sweet Hide..."_

 

He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. The rhythm of the hips and appendage had increased. The other three appendages tightened all around his body and soon all he knew was the blistering heat surrounding his entire being. Breathing had become harder once again and soon he was falling over the edge of oblivion like all the times before. His blurred vision now darkening as near molten hot liquid filled the inside of his body. He had lost count how many times he had been pumped full of the other's essence; he must be leaking so much of it right now. No doubt, that would make the other very happy. A second after, a warm body collapsed on top of him while breathing harshly near his ear. He shuddered at the feel, but didn't try to move away. Not that he could if he wanted to.

 

_"No one will ever take you away from me..."_

 

The bright red kagune finally slipped from out his mouth, freeing Hide's air passage to breath properly.  The blonde coughed and sputtered as he tried to catch his breath, the kagune secretion having a left cloying taste in his mouth. His vision slowly began clearing up, and soon he could see the other's face staring into his own.

 

_"...Kaneki..."_

 

Pale hands with darkened fingernails trailed over his face, cheeks, lips, and neck. The other three kagune remained where they were; two wrapped around his thighs and the other curled around his spent manhood. A hard kiss was placed on his lips as just as exhaustion started kicking in. The last thing he remembered was Kaneki's voice whispering in his ear.

 

_"...I'll make sure of it."_

 

**_OoO_ **

 

Hide felt eyes on him, yet no one dared approach him or breech the invisible bubble that seemed to surround him. He sat tucked away in a corner of the subway car, keeping to himself while listening to soft music coming from his signature red headphones. His eyes were shut, yet he was still aware of the things going on around him. He was especially aware of the subway car’s other passengers.

 

Sepia brown eyes blinked open and regarded the other five people, either standing or sitting around the train. There were two high school girls standing near the doors, an elderly man sitting down, and three middle age men standing near the center.

 

Three of them were ghouls.

 

He had felt their stares ever since he boarded the train, easily seeing the hunger and bloodlust in their eyes. He could also see the fear there too when they had gotten a good whiff of the scent that lingered on his bruised and marked skin. They could look, stare, and even glare all they wanted, but they wouldn’t dare try to harm him. Hide closed his eyes again and made himself comfortable in his seat. With a deep sigh, he wondered if he could take a short nap before his stop came up. If the looks he was receiving from the ghouls was any indicator, he knew was completely safe.

 

The One Eyed Ghoul's scent made sure of that.


End file.
